Frambo
by Ashley Cascante Monge
Summary: La criatura de el Dr. Frankenstein, sigue buscando una compañera que pueda acompañarlo, incluso después de la muerte de su creador; el hombre lobo al salvar su vida, le ayuda a cumplir su sueño, aunque esto signifique, cometer algunos asesinatos.


**Capítulo I**

 **Buscando a la compañera perfecta.**

Después de la muerte del Dr. Frankenstein, el monstruo se retira al bosque aquí comienza analizar sobre su vida, y se percata que nunca ha recibido un nombre, y decide llamarse a sí mismo "Frambo", además se resigna al saber que su sueño de tener una compañera parecida a él, es imposible ya que el Dr. Frankenstein quien pudo haber sido su posible creador ha muerto, es por esto que decide salir en busca de una compañera. Eran casi las 8 de la noche, la luna llena sobre él. Primer día en busca de su compañera a lo largo del bosque, escucha unos gritos de una niña asustada, así como aullidos de dolor, y decide acercarse al lugar, era una casita de madera muy rústica; al llegar se encuentra con un hombre lobo, una niña llamada Caperucita roja, su abuelita y un leñador, este último a punto de matar al hombre lobo, Frambo rápidamente y sin pensarlo, se enfrenta con el leñador, para salvarlo.

El hombre lobo muy agradecido le ofrece a Frambo la oportunidad de comerse a las dos mujeres, sin embargo, él le expresa que no quiere comerlas, simplemente busca una compañera con quien vivir.

Frambo observó con atención a las dos mujeres y se dio cuenta de que solo le gustaban ciertas características de estas, el lobo le dio la idea de escoger solo las partes que le resultaban atractivas, y que construyera a partir de ellas la mujer "perfecta". Frambo muy alegre por la idea que le ha dado su nuevo amigo, las mata y toma las partes necesarias, a la anciana le desprende el cerebro, ya que era una mujer con mucha sabiduría por la cantidad de años y experiencias por las que había pasado; toma los ojos de Caperucita, ya que tenían una chispa de sensualidad que nunca había visto en otra persona, finalmente, le otorga los restos al lobo. Siendo este el comienzo de una fuerte amistad. Desde ese día ambos se dedican a buscar mujeres, el lobo buscaba alimentarse y Frambo lograr su sueño de tener y ahora crear una compañera, estableciéndose una extraña relación simbiótica.

El hombre lobo le comenta a Frambo que su verdadero nombre es Brelo, y que es un hombre lobo, que, por el día, es un hombre muy atractivo, sin embargo, por las noches se convierte en una bestia salvaje. Asimismo, le dice que necesitan un lugar donde vivir así que, deciden quedarse con la casa de la abuelita de Caperucita, mientras tanto.

Asimismo, ambos salen de "cacería", sin embargo, Brelo al ser un hombre muy atractivo, se aprovecha de esto para engañar a las mujeres. Así fue el caso de Blanca Nieves; se ganó la confianza de los enanos y cuando estos salieron a trabajar, Frambo los esperaba en las minas, provocó un derrumbe y los enanos fueron aplastados por las enormes rocas, los que lograron sobrevivir, pronto murieron ya fuera por sus lesiones, asfixia, deshidratación y alimento. Al terminar con su trabajo Frambo fue a casa de Blanca nieves al anochecer, Brelo se encontraba con ella, y como estaba planeado, cuando ella salió de la casa a llamar a los enanos Frambo la asustó, la princesa, corrió a la casa, pidiendo ayuda a Brelo, pero era tarde, aquel hombre hermoso ya no estaba solo era una enorme y horrible bestia, Frambo con sus enormes manos tomó a la princesa por su delicado cuello, y fácilmente lo quebró, Frambo se enamoró de su hermosa piel blanca, la desprendió de su cuerpo, y como era de esperarse Brelo acabó con los restos.

Ese día ambos se quedaron en casa de su primera víctima, además de que la casa era aún más grande y cómoda que la anterior; festejaron, comenzaron hablar y planear sobre su siguiente víctima. Brelo era sumamente astuto, persuasivo, inteligente, no le gustaba improvisar, sin embargo, a pesar de ser un hombre lobo, no era tan fuerte, ni agresivo; así que cuando se trataba de asesinar Frambo era el indicado para el trabajo.

Pasaron varios días para idear el plan perfecto, su siguiente víctima era Mérida, una chica muy astuta e inteligente, sin embargo, su instinto y amor por la cacería, cegaban todos los demás pensamientos.

Llegó la noche de su segunda víctima, se aseguraron que ese día, ella saldría a cazar de noche, Brelo estaría convertido en lobo, y ella iría a cazarlo, Frambo esperaría el momento indicado para acabar con su vida.

Frambo observaba con atención los movimientos realizados por Brelo, esquivando los ataques de la princesa, era rápido, ágil y cauteloso, cuando este le dio la señal, salió entre los arbustos y la asesinó, arrancó su cuero cabelludo, eran rizos largos pelirrojos y alocados que llamaron su atención desde la primera vez que la vio. Brelo desde lejos observo con atención a Frambo, como este asesinaba con tanta delicadeza aquella mujer, para que su cuerpo no fuera marcado ni arruinado con sus enormes manos, luego se acercó y celebraron con alegría su exitosa cacería, asimismo prosiguió con los restos de la chica. Así sucesivamente ambos siguieron asesinando mujeres, aumentando el número de miembros necesarios para construir aquella mujer "perfecta", además no solo esto iba aumentando, su amistad se vio reforzada por sus aventuras y delitos cometidos.

Casi un año de sus constantes ataques a mujeres lograron conseguir todas las partes necesarias para construir a su compañera; ahora el problema era mayor ¿Cómo le iban a dar vida?, Brelo creyó que lo primero que debían hacer era unir las partes, sin embargo, el problema era que ninguno de los dos sabía cómo hacerlo. Pasaron los días Frambo ya estaba frustrado, pensando que jamás lograra construir una compañera, Brelo desanimado por ver a su amigo en esta situación, se fue a la ciudad tratando de refrescar ideas, de pronto vio pegado en un poste, un anuncio que decía "Curso de costura gratis"; se le llenó el corazón de emoción, corrió a la dirección que indicaba y preguntó por las clases; para su suerte eran por la mañana, ya que habría sido un gran problema que hubiesen sido de noche, por su "situación".

Brelo no le quiso contar a su amigo, sobre lo que estaba haciendo, pensó en sorprenderlo, sin embargo, Frambo que ya se encontraba triste se vio más afectado, ya que pensó que también estaba perdiendo a su amigo. Así que se ideó un plan para mantener a su amigo cerca; comenzó a cazar por su cuenta, no siempre eran humanos, podían ser cualquier tipo de animal, aprendió a cocinar y arreglar aquella carne, haciendo deliciosas comidas para su amigo.

Brelo comenzó a coser a la compañera de Frambo, fue difícil ya que no quería que el cuerpo quedará exageradamente marcado por las costuras, cuando la termino, llamó a Frambo y le explicó porque había estado tan distante de él, las últimas semanas y le mostró su obra, Frambo se alegró muchísimo al ver que uno de los obstáculos que tenían, ya no lo era, le agradeció varias veces, asimismo le explicó que el cambio de comida que había tenido, había sido para mantenerlo cerca, ya que pensaba que se estaba aburriendo de su amistad. Para celebrar salieron al bosque en busca de alimento, Frambo no era amante de la carne humana, así que decidieron cazar otro tipo de animal, de pronto escucharon música, gritos, y risas de una casa en medio del bosque, se acercaron a la ventana y vieron a tres cerditos, bailando y festejando; así que tuvieron la idea de que estos serían la cena. Brelo subió al techo e intentó meterse por la chimenea, Frambo lo observaba, sin embargo, noto que los cerditos, se había percatado de que estaban siendo invadidos, tomaron una olla llena de agua hirviendo y la pusieron al final de la chimenea. ¿Qué iba hacer? su amigo sería cocinado frente a sus ojos, no podía subir al techo, era tarde, él ya estaba adentro, sin pensar en las consecuencias, tiro la puerta, los cerditos asustados comenzaron a gritar, corrió y quitó la olla de la chimenea, tomó a los cerditos y los tiró a la olla, Brelo bajo de la chimenea y asustado pregunto qué pasaba, Frambo nunca había hecho otra cosa que no fuera seguir sus planes, este le explico lo que sucedió. Brelo le agradeció y ambos tuvieron y disfrutaron de un gran festín, con la carne de los tres cerditos.

Al día siguiente comenzaron a construir una máquina, como la del profesor Frankenstein, trabajaron muy duro, durante meses, disfrutaban hacerlo, se hacían bromas, reían, Frambo estaba obsesionado en construir a su compañera; trabajan laboriosamente buscaron cada una de las partes de la máquina, hasta tenerla casi construida, no obstante, les hacía falta una fuente de poder, sumamente poderosa que los ayudara a darle energía y por ende vida a su creación. Vagan por el bosque buscando algo, o alguien que les pueda ayudar, de pronto comenzó a nevar, era extraño ya que estaban en primavera, a lo lejos ven una mujer joven de pelo rubio corriendo, y se dan cuenta que es ella, la que está provocando la nieve, a su alrededor el hielo se formaba con gran facilidad, corren tras ella. Brelo pensó que lo mejor sería engañarla como a las demás, sin embargo, no funciona, la mujer congela sus pies y sigue corriendo, Frambo molesto y desesperado se lanza sobre ella, sin que se lo espere y la noquea. Cuando la mujer despierta está en casa de los dos "hombres", le preguntan quién es, ella les dice que su nombre es Elsa y es una princesa; las criaturas le dicen que no le harán daño si ella decide colaborar, le piden que les ayude a darle el poder a su máquina, sin embargo, no le explican la función de la misma, la princesa asustada y sin opciones, acepta.

No obstante, su poder no es tan potente como ellos creían y no funciona, ambos se frustran con la mujer y decide asesinarla, además ¿Por qué no?, podían agregar aquellos poderes a su criatura.

Varios meses han pasado después de su intento de encender su máquina, angustiados deambulan por el bosque, cuando de repente ven un carruaje con forma de calabaza, ambos extrañados, la siguen, ven que una hermosa mujer está adentro, cuando el carruaje se detiene y se baja del carruaje el mismo, se convierte en una calabaza corriente, no lo pueden creer ¿están soñando? De repente aparece una mujer, esta no era tan hermosa y tenía unos cuantos años más que ella; ambas comienzan hablar y se dan cuenta que esta mujer, a la que la joven se refiere como "hada madrina", puede hacer magia. Ambos tienen la misma idea, ella sería quien que les ayudaría.

Aunque creían que ésta no iba hacer por gusto, así que idean un plan en donde la mujer joven o "Cenicienta" el cual era su nombre, sería raptada y la única forma en que podría salvarse sería que "el hada madrina" la salve.

Así proceden, están en su "laboratorio" con Cenicienta, el hada madrina como era de esperarse llega, y sin pensarlo en su desesperación por salvar a su amiga, los ayuda, y funciona. Por fin lo habían logrado; dejan que las dos mujeres se retiren.

Felices corren a ver su creación, la mujer despierta, sin embargo, al verlos se asusta y se desmaya, unos minutos más tarde despierta, y los ve, estaba sumamente asustada, preguntó ¿Quiénes eran? ¿Quién era ella? y ¿Dónde estaba?, las palabras apenas podían salir de su boca, ellos respondieron sus preguntas, le dijeron que estaba en el laboratorio que ellos habían construido, y que ellos le habían dado vida, y ahora sería la compañera de Frambo.

La mujer no sabía qué hacer, no conoce a nadie, y por más horribles y espeluznantes que eran aquellas criaturas, ahora eran su compañía, y al parecer no le querían hacer daño.

Frambo con el paso de los días comienza hablarle, sin embargo, aquella mujer no era como él lo esperaba, era muy reservada con lo que sentía o pensaba, no tenía sentido del humor, era torpe, y muchas veces grosera con él, ¿Que había hecho mal?, todo lo había planeado, había colocado partes de las mujeres más hermosas y bellas del mundo, y aquella mujer quien debía ser su compañera, sólo sentía repulsión por él.

Brelo los observaba con atención, él nunca hablaba con ella, no quería arruinar la relación que Frambo estaba formando con aquella mujer, además sabía que, esta lo elegiría a él, por ser un hombre con muy buen aspecto, sin embargo, Brelo en su interior sabía que no era tan hermoso, podía tener características físicas muy bellas, pero en su interior era un monstruo, que engañaba para su bien, sin embargo sabía que Frambo aunque no tuviera buen aspecto, era increíblemente hermoso por dentro, sus sentimientos eran puros, su maldad solo existía, por la tristeza de no tener alguien quien lo amara, estaba tan obsesionado con construir a su compañera, para poder tener alguien que lo amara, no obstante, si existía alguien, él, Brelo, quien se había enamorado de aquella bestia, se enamoró de su forma de ser, como buscaba hacerlo siempre feliz, y como se preocupaba por él, pero era tarde, él tenía ojos solo para la mujer.

Frambo se preguntaba, si era esa mujer con quien pasaría su vida, era hermosa, pero solo era una cubierta, no había peor ser que ella, no le importaban los demás, no dejaba que le dijeran que hacer, era sumamente independiente y fría, no se preocupaba por el amor, si no en ella, y Frambo no lo podía soportar, pensaba ¿por qué no era como Brelo?; ¿Brelo?, como no pudo verlo antes, era él, cada vez que pensaba en el amor de su vida, era él, su carácter, sus sentimientos, estaba tan cegado por tener una pareja, que nunca noto que ya la tenía, a su lado, dándole su amor, cómo podía haber sido tan estúpido.

La mañana siguiente se levantó, fue a la habitación de la mujer, la tomó de la mano y le dijo que era libre, la mujer extrañada, pero nada estúpida, corrió de la casa, pensando que en cualquier momento cambiaron de opinión y desapareció en el bosque. Brelo al ver la mujer corriendo, salió en busca de Frambo y le dio la noticia que el amor de su vida había escapado; para que fueran a capturarla, Frambo lo detuvo, lo miró y le dijo que no la necesitaba, que ya tenía a su amor, que no tenía por qué buscar más y que había sido un idiota al no haberlo notado. A Brelo se le inundaron los ojos de lágrimas, no pudo responderle, tenía tantas cosas que decir, pero no podía, así que lo tomó por el cuello y lo beso, fue el beso más apasionado que ningún monstruo haya dado jamás.

Y así comienza un romance, inigualable, extraño y apasionado, uno que no podría encontrarse en esta tierra, ni en ninguna otra, ¿Quién diría que el mayor exponente de amor, sería un monstruo, que nunca había sido amado?


End file.
